


Regina Learns to Share

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [76]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Ruby reach a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Learns to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> prompt - "compromise"
> 
> dom/sub elements and possessive behavior

Emma’s jeans lay neatly folded on the floor where Regina put them after she tore them from the blonde’s legs. Emma is now bound to the chair in the middle of the room. Her top is pulled down just enough to expose her left breast and fabric is wound around her head to obscure her vision. 

Metres away, Ruby is salivating like an animal. With how wet her mouth is, Regina can only imagine how damp she is beneath her tight jeans. 

“Please?” Ruby asks, eyes full of lust. 

“I don’t usually share my toys.” Regina confesses. “But you’re lucky I’m in a generous mood.”

As soon as Regina nods, Ruby wastes no time in bringing her moist tongue to Emma’s exposed nipple. She slips a hand into Emma’s black underwear and moves it at a quickening pace until she draws forth moans from Emma’s pink lips.

It is then that Regina deigns to join them. She pulls off her top and tosses it to the ground. Ruby has one hand inside Emma and lifts the other to tease Regina’s breast. Regina kneels down and unfastens Ruby’s jeans, bringing her mouth to taste her wetness. 

This is the one kind of compromise that Regina can tolerate. She may have to share, but Ruby’s wet and ready body is more than worth it.


End file.
